Hold down clips are used to anchor structural members to the foundation and/or to one another. Such anchoring and interconnection can add stability and improve the structural capacity of the building structure. However, current hold down clips are cumbersome to handle and install, and often require more than one person to effect assembly to an adjacent hold down clip. Accordingly, there is a need for improved hold down clips for assembling metal studs for building walls.
Embodiments of the disclosure provide a stud wall assembly structure that includes an elongate tensionable member; a metal stud including an aperture therethrough for passage of the tensionable member; and a hold down structure attached to the metal stud.
The hold down structure includes a base portion, a leg portion orthogonal to the base portion, a reinforcing flange attached to the leg portion and base portion, a connecting bolt disposed in a slotted aperture in the base portion. The hold down structure contains a plurality of bolt holes for attaching the leg portion to the metal stud; and a mount on the leg portion configured for adjustably connecting the tensionable member to the hold-down structure.
Another embodiment of the disclosure provides a tensionable hold down clip system for erecting metal studs for building walls. The system includes a tensionable member and a hold down clip. The clip includes a base portion, a leg portion orthogonal to the base portion, and a mount on the leg portion configured for adjustably connecting the tensionable member to the hold-down clip.
Yet another embodiment of the disclosure provides a method for building walls using the clips and the tensionable members.